Tamame é o Deus Suzako?
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Como assim o meu querido Tama-chan é o Deus Suzako? Nem ele nem eu, nem ambos de nós sabíamos disso! Descubra o motivo disso, o inicio do "final" do mangá de Fushigui, heh! ´


Autora: Miaka Yuki, Serena Tsukimi...(Erika Pierlot)  
Anime: Fushigui Yûgi Título: Tamahome é o Deus Suzako?  
Mail: é o Deus Suzako?

Para a nossa supresa, inclusive da minha... Miaka Yuuki, a Suzako-no Miko (Sacerdotiza Virgem), Tamahome... o meu querido Tama, não... Taka, a ré-incarnação de Tamahome... é o deus Suzako... Descubra o que aconteceu conosco... e a "verdadeira" história... de Fushiui Yûugi.  
Durante a batalha contra os seichis de Seryu... Tamahome sofreu uma enrascada, escrombos cairam sobre ele... mas, ele está bem, inteiro, como pode? Não importa, o bom é que ele ficou bem... mas, o seu símbolo da testa não pára de brilhar, por que ser�? ... Enquanto isso, de alguma forma... apezar de Tamahome estar aqui, eu estou achado ele estranho... oque terá acontecido?  
- TAMAHOME! TUDO BEM?  
- Hum? Ora, sim, claro Miaka, NUNCA estive melhor! Agora, vamos acabar com alguns seichis de Seryu! .  
- .  
- Preocupada, Miaka?  
- N... não Tama-chan! (ele está... estranho, não sei oque é, mas sinto algo de diferente nele!)

... Em um lugar misterioso...

- Ai, ui, isto doeu, onde... estou? O.O Miaka? MIAKA? PESSOAL? Aonde estão todos?  
- Suzako? Suzako, você está bem, que bom que voltou!  
- Uma... UMA AVE FÊNIX! O.O Nossa! Que beleza!  
- O que houve contigo, Suzako, está estranho, parece que nunca me viu antes!  
- Mas nunca te ví mesmo! o.O'' Nhum estou entendendo nada... teh gora! TT - ... Humm, algo deve ter acontecido com o seu corpo físico... voce deve ter se dividido entre o seu EU físico e o seu EU espiritual, que é o Deus Suzako, que rege poder numa das 4 constelações.  
- QUÊ? EU... DEUS SUZAKO? MIAKA, MIAKA! CADÊ? .  
- Hum, vejo que o senhor encontrou o que queria.  
- ... Hum, Ai, que dor de cabeça, oque está aconteçendo aqui...? Hum? Suzaki? Ah, então, você está aí!  
- Suzako? Ah, que bom que é você... pode se revelar, aconteçeu algo com o teu corpo físico... está causando uma confusão entre os TRÊS mundos.  
- Hum, os três mundos´, Céu, Terra e o Mar... o mundo espiritual, mundo físico e o mundo da vida... Bem, estou no território sagrado, o mundo do Céu, irei visitar primeiro o Mundo da Vida... e por ultimo, o Mudo Físico... onde ELA se encontra.  
- Hum, ela... senhor Suzako, sinto uma aura no Mundo da Vida, creio que o senhor necesitará de mim... vou me fundir com o senhor... por preucação!  
- Certo, vamos l�, vou normal, e caso algo aconteça, eu assumirei a tua forma e retornarei urgentemente para o local sagrado, e com a tua forma, purificarei a todos, isso, se eu necesitar...

Então Tama-chan, digo, Suzako, foi até um dos Três mundos´, mas, para cada coisa no mundo, serve um Deus, além do Deus Dragão de Seryu ainda tem mais outros dois que eu, Miaka-chan... não lembro os nomes, ehehe! p''

- Este mundo está uma baderna!  
- LÁ ESTÁ ELE!  
- Mas o quê!  
- PEGUEM-NO!  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?  
- Você já causou muita baderna desordeiro! Agora tende a pagar com a vida!  
- A polícia... atrás de mim? Mas isto está errado, Suzaki, será que o meu outro EU veio para este mundo?  
- ...(Como assim Suzako, somente conheço 2 EU's seus)  
- Sim, Suzaki, mas ainda tenho AQUELE eu que uma vez já foi derrotado pelo amor desta garota, pelo oque o meu Eu sente por ela.  
- ...(Hum, AQUELE seu EU... Suzako, é o mais provável do quê tenha acontecido agora, mas por enquanto é melhor fugir, pesquise, não está na hora de nos entregarmos agora.  
- Certo, é pra j�! Hah!  
- Ele... ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO, PEGUEM-NO! ACABEM COM ELE! (mas como foi que ele fez isso)  
- Hum... primeiro de tudo eu tenho de me encontrar aqui, e pôr tudo em ordem, este mundo não é o meu! ... Suzaki, vamos!  
- Certo! Voô do Deus SUZAKO! Azas da Fênix!

Ao dizer isso, Suzaki 'entrega' as suas azas para o Deus Suzako... E Tamahome ganha azas de Fênix e saí voando na velocidade da luz ao qual ninguém o vê!

- ... (Uma desordem total, certo, certo, onde devo encontrar AQUELE meu EU  
- (Que tal começar pelo lugar mais badernado, Suzako)  
- ... (Sim, uma idéia genial Suzaki!) Certo então... VAMOS LÁ! VAMOS ACABAR COM ESTA BRINCADEIRINHA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS, AS COISAS DEVEM VOLTAR AO NORMAL!

E dizendo isso, Suzako voôu deixando faiscas de fogos, porém ninguém poderia vé-lo, enquanto isso, ainda neste mesmo mundo, no lugar mais desordenado do Mundo da Vida, o Mar...

- Senhor, SENHOR! ARF! Arf... Más notícias!  
- Oras, oque no MEU mundo poder ter de tão mal assim? Ahahah! Do jeito que está já está ÓTIMO!  
- Mas é bem pior e inesperado do quê o senhor poderia imaginar!  
- Mas o que pode ser assim de tão horrível, HEIM/ �� - Err... Err.  
- DESEMBUCHA LOGO QUE ESTOU IMPACIENTE!  
- É O DEUS SUZAKO SENHOR! VEIO ACLAMAR AO TRONO DELE!  
- ARG! Mas não pode ser! Com 3 mundo por quê logo no MEU!

Quando ESTE Tamahome falou isso, bateu no lacaio dele com uns tipos de garras e transformou seu lacaio em pó!

- ... É verdade, ele confia mas NAQUELE Tamahome a quê em mim! Hah! Mas não, o mundo da vida e o mundo físico me pertencem! Certo, que ele venha para mim! Eu o estarei esperando com uma supresa SUZAKO, eu não aprendi essas coisas a tóa, certo, QUERIDA?  
- Uhuhu, sim, este Suzako é um tolo, nunca terá coragem de me enfrentar, além de mim tem você, meu querido- uma jovem nas escuras fala -  
- Certo, antes disso, vamos para o quarto fazer você sabe oquê... MIAKA!  
- Claro, com prazer!

M... Mas oquê é isso? O.O Eu? Do mal? "Fazer você sabe oquê"? Ai, credo, AQUILO!NÃOOOOOOOOOOO! Eu não quero! Unhum, er, mas veremos como continua essa estória doida e que já está saindo do rumo!

- Desfazer azas de Suzaki!  
- Senhor Suzako, sente isso?  
- Sim, mesmo antes de chegar aqui, á distância, eu senti esta incrível presença malígna! Certo Suzaki, v�, caso eu precise de você te chamarei, algo que não ocorrerá pelo "simples" fato de eu ser um Deus e este EU ser um mero erro! Uma mera cópia!  
- Ora, ora, então é assim que você trata os seus "semelhantes?  
- Eu já debia saber! ... Vamos, me diga, cadê você?  
- Como assim cadê eu? Eu estou bem aqui na sua frente!  
- Ora, pensa que pode enganar a um Deus das 4 constelações, é? Se não me disser por bem vai ser por mal! �� - Entre, EU estou aqui!

Quando um cara com jeito de malvado e aparência do Tamahome apontou para dentro do castelo, um monte de Tamahome apareceram!

- Hum...

O Deus Suzako passava por eles com um jeito desconfiável, mas nem um pouco preocupado!

- Ora, ora, se não sou EU!  
- Mais respeito, você não é EU! E nem EU sou você, pois diferente de você eu sou o Deus Suzako!  
- Oras, e me diga, Ó GRANDE DEUS SUZAKO... por quê EU também não posso ser VOCÊ?  
- Isso é impossível e lamentável um erro meu, uma cria minha falar assim... -  
- Oras, vejamos como ELA fala, e oque ela acharia se soubesse que EU sou VOCÊ?  
- "ELA?  
- Sim, apareça... MIAKA!  
- ... Tamahomeee... �� - M... MIAKA? Não, NÃO É ELA! O QUE ELA FAZ AQUI NO MUNDO DA VIDA? E com esta roupa tão ousada, não é e nem PODE SER ELA!  
- Mas sou eu, sim, Tama! POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM? E EU QUE ACERDITEI NO 'AMOR!  
- ... Definitivamente não é ela, apezar, de eu não souber como ela agiria se soubesse que eu sou na verdade o Deus Suzako.  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Iaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Quando Miaka (Eu? Nem! TT) gritou, ao mesmo tempo pegou uma arma do tipo da de Tamahome quando ele estava mau, mas além disso...

- Oras, sabia que não é você Miaka, ela não ousaria atacar ninguém, ao menos que soubesse que é um inimigo!

Quando a Miaka foi atacar o Deus Suzako, ele defendeu com um único dedo e quebrou a arma que a Miaka estava usando...

- DROGAAAAAAA! MALDITOOOOOOOO!

Novamente Miaka foi atacar ao Deus Suzako com um REVOLVER dessa vez, mas a bala atingiu cheio o peito dele mas não ocorreu nada, a bala caiu, ele estava cercado por um tipo de escudo!

- Me desculpe "Miaka"! Mas você não merece ISSO!  
- Aiiiiiiiiiiii!

Quando o Deus Suzako disse ISSO ele jogou a Miaka para bem longe!

- Agora isso é somente entre nós, TAMAHOME!  
- Tsc, tsc, e isso é maneira de se tratar uma jovem garota? Ainda mais uma SACERDOTISA!  
- Você se esqueceu do "virgem"... Tsc, mas creio que nesse mundo ela nem isso mais seja!  
- Oras, você é muito inteligente, Suzako, mas será forte o suficiente para... ENFRENTAR O TEU SEMELHANTE?  
- Hah, oras, não me faça rir, imitar a aparência até os mortais conseguem- Mas quanto a imitar os poderes? Ou ter NOVOS poderes?  
- Oras, esta brincadeirinha já está me enchendo! Vai atacar primeiro ou MORRER primeiro?  
- Grr... VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR! FOGO DA FÊNIX!  
- Ora, chama isso de fogo, já chega, sua existência neste mundo já bagunçou demais! EM MEU NOME, O DEUS SUZAKO: CINZAS, FÊNIX!

Ao gritar isso o Tamahome mau vira pó! E junto o teu castelo e a EU falsa também viraram pó, os lacaios Tamahome também...

- Azas da Fênix! Agora está feito, deixa eu voltar para o ponto de partida! Tudo voltará ao rumo que deve ter! Pelo menos na minha ordem!

Suzako retornou para a construção onde estavam todos os policiais...

- Eles não sairam do lugar ainda? Parece até que tudo parou no tempo... Ai, arg, que dor de cabeça... tudo retornará ao normal agora, mas ainda não tive coragem de cont�-la, e talvez eu nunca mais me lembre, bem, eu criei as memórias do Taka... mas isso ainda acontecerá... é o futuro do qual, eu ví, mas mesmo que eu possa ver o futuro, quem garante que eu possa mud�-lo? Eu, como um Deus, não tenho permissão alguma de mudar o destino de todos, mas, somente de... interferir o mal em todos os três mundos, voltarei agora, vamos, Suzaki.  
- Sim senhor, de volta ao mundo espiritual!

Ao dizer isso, um feixe de luz é lançado sobre Suzako e ele volta... ao mundo espiritual...

- Olhe pelo visor, Suzaki, o Mundo da Vida retornou ao normal?  
- Sim, e o Tamahome está aqui, mas, ele não retornou ao normal, você necessita se juntar novamente Suzako, mas dessa vez, é se juntar e separar eternamente, até que chegue a um veredito, até que cesse a existência do mal.  
- Sim, tem razão, Suzaki, é melhor eu ir, e ambos de nós esqueceremos tudo oque se passou por aqui... mas, ainda não é o fim... Retornar, ao espelho, e separar ambos corpos, Fênix...

Ao dizer isso, tudo volta ao normal, o livro que eu, Miaka Yuuki encontrei, é o livro que liga o mundo Físico ao mundo da Vida, Terra e Mar... bem, agora volta-se a estória original de Fushigui Yuugi...

Segue-se a estória de Fushigui Yûgi:

- Tamahome, Tama! Tama-chan! ;  
- Hum... o quê, o quê houve, Miaka?  
- Você me deixou preocupada Tama, você desmaiou repentinamente.  
- Onde... onde estamos?  
- Na... na minha escola, mas, como?  
- Não sei, só me lembro de confrontarmos os Seichis de Seryu!  
- É mesmo, a Yui desejou algo, mas... o quê? Estranho... E como eu vim parar aqui?

Segue a estória de Fushigui Yuugi, como ainda não acabou, somente contarei a minha versão do final quando eu ler o final! O que acharam? 


End file.
